We Knew You Were Trouble
by LexiC101
Summary: Meet Beth Levesque Aj's best friend and daughter of the game triple H and the million dollar princess Stephanie McMahon.
1. Chapter 1: On A Roll

"Well Eve because kaitlyn still can't wrestle maybe you could fight the newest member of the diva locker room" Aj smiled and turned around. A mash up of Triple H and Stephanie's song started. And Beth Levesque also known as Beth Helmsy walked out. She had black kick boxing wraps on her hands, purple short shorts with the word Princess on them and a black sports top which was covered by a grey hoodie that zip wasn't done up an the hood up. Her light brown hair that has been dipped died bright red, was in pigtails beside her ears.

"That's Beth Helmsy!" Cole said

"My god she's grown up I remember when she was first born running around the halls!" Jerry said. Beth got in the ring taking her hoodie off.

The fight started and Beth got the upper hand. She was dominating Eve. Eve got back up an started talking trash to Beth. Beth gave her the billion dollar slap then pedigreed her winning the match.

Beth's POV

"Well done girly!" Aj cheered coming up and hugging me

"That was amazing!" I noticed some cameras on us.

"Oh so that's why she got on raw straight away your besties" Eve snarled

"I've also been a gymnast since I was 2 at the age of 6 I turned to calisthenics and then at 13 I started cheerleading and training with many different superstars and now I'm 20" I spat at her

"Your so tough aren't you? Just cause of your mummy and daddy"

"Back off Eve and by the way everyone knows that you had something with Kaitlyn getting hurt and just to let you no I will be coming after you" I snarled at her. She huffed and left an so did the camera.

"Wow you can be a bitch" Aj laughed

"That's my mum in me" I said making a face like my mum. "I'm gonna get changed and ill meet you in your office k?" She nodded and I headed to the locker room. I changed in black denim ripped shorts, a white singlet with Cookie Monster on it, black knee high converses with Fluor punk laces. I took my hair out to brush it then put it in a high ponytail leaving bits in the side of my head out. I looked at myself in the mirror before grabbing my white iPhone and walked to Aj's office where Vickie was complaining to her.

"Now that your best friends with the bosses daughter doesn't mean you won't get fired she isn't going to save you!" Vickie yelled at her

"Would you shut up" I said standing next to Aj "your voice is so annoying" Vickie screamed and left

"Wow 2 people in one day your going good" We laughed and watched the TV. Paul Heyman and Brock Lesner was out there talking about Brock and my dad.

"Well dad isn't here this week and I'm on a roll should I keep going?" I asked as we walked down the halls.

"Where are you guys going?" John Cena asked as we walked past catering

"I'm going out there to talk Heyman" I asked "someone got a jacket I can borrow?"

"Your not going out there your dad will kill us" Shameus said

"You guys can stay out here and if anything happens come out okay" I said taking John's LA lakers hoodie. My music hit and walked out into the stage.

"Heyman shut the hell up!" I yelled

"Oh look daddy's little girl WWE's princess" Heyman said

"Oh can I use that one?" I smiled jumping up and down "WWE's Princess! I like it! Ooo I can wear a princess tiara and I could-"

"Can you get back on track please?"

"Oh yeah where was I? Oh yeah" I remember "you really need a paycheck don't you and shut up about my family my dad okay he can beat you up my mum yeah she could to but don't you dare talk about my sisters or I will cut you"

"I'm so scared"

"Bring it biatch!" I yelled Brock got out of the ring and walked towards me John Randy Shameus Ted Cody and Punk ran out "guys he isn't even half way up the ramp!" I whinnied. They took me backstage.

"Here" Aj threw me my phone I answered

"What the hell?! Never go out there when Brock is there ever again you got it!" Dad yelled down the phone at me

"Okay I'm sorry I was on a roll"


	2. Chapter 2: Older Then God

Beth's POV

"Thanks a lot Beth" Randy said sitting down

"What I do this time?" I asked

"Your dad just had a go at us for letting to go out there" Shamus said

"Here's an idea lie" I said like it was the obvious thing in the world

"He knew it was my jumper" John said

"How?"

"On the back it says John Cena" he mumbled

"Oh well" I shrugged "you guys coming out tonight to the club?"

"Yeah of course" they all said. I left them and got ready. I put on a black dress that when just above my knee and had gold studs on the top half. I curled my hair a little and put on some black high heeled shoes.

AJ's POV

"Shit I forgot to wait to Beth" I said as we walked out to the cars.

"How did we forget her?" punk asked

"I don't know I'll go find her" John said and walked back towards the arena.

Beth's POV

I walked out of the bath room to see no Aj. Great. I grabbed my bags and walked out of the locker room and down the halls. I noticed the guy from YouTube there.

"Oh Bethany" Paul said

"It Beth seriously that's all not Bethany or Elizabeth just Beth"

"Don't you just look beautiful" he said circling me

"Thanks but sorry I don't swing that way" I said awkwardly

"I'm a man and straight"

"Oh I never said you weren't your just you no older then god" I patted his head and walked off

"You'll regret that" he hissed at me

"Regret what?" John said coming up "regret what Heyman?"

"Wouldn't you like to no" he said walking off. I told him it was nothing and we walked out to the cars and made our way to the club. I stood in there with Aj, John and Punk.

"Dance with me?" I asked punk

"Yeah John dance?" Aj asked

"Hell no" they said Aj looked sad at John making him dance with her

"Come on punk" I pleaded

"No"

"Fine oh wade" I turned around a started walking off.

"Fine I'll dance" he mumbled taking my hand.

CM Punk's POV

I danced with Beth. I can't believe I like her. She's the boss's daughter. I'm gonna be screwed.


	3. Chapter 3: Raw 1000

**Beth's POV**

I walked around back stage wearing a dx top that I had cut the shoulders out on tucked into blue and white merging high waisted shorts. If you haven't guessed its the 1000 episode of RAW! I am so excited that my dad and DX are back. I walked into the locker room to finish getting ready.

"Nice top" Eve smiled

"Thanks got to represent" I smiled

"Are you worried about today? With Brock and your dad?" Kelly asked

"Nah it will be fine nothin will ruin today" I put my hair in a high pony tail with the little bits down the sides. I grabbed my tiara.

"What's that?" Brie asked

"Well remember when I went out to yell the Heyman and lesner?" They all nodded "well he called me WWE princess so now I have a tiara and I'm gonna give it to someone everyone time I wrestle"

"Nice" when we were all done we went to catering and watched RAW. I loved seeing all of DX back and to see my father having a good time.

**CM Punk's POV**

She looks so beautiful today. Stop it punk you can't like her she's the bosses daughter and your just a wrestler. But she's so cute. I watched her hug her dad and the rest of DX when they came backstage. After done there she came back and sat next I me on the couch and watched RAW.

As we got further into RAW Hunter went back out to call out Brock and I knew something with Beth would happen.

**Beth's POV**

I sat watching my dad. Heyman instead walked out and started saying how Brock said no. Dad said a few names.

"name calling? That's what I teach of kids not to do is that what you teach yours to do?" he just got the last part out as dad pushed him

"what did I say don't say anything about my kids" dad said defending me Aurora, Murphy and Evelyn. He kept talking about us. I stood up and straightened my tiara.

"Where are you going?" Punk asked

"To talk to an old man and no not my dad" I said I told them to hit my music which was still the remix of mum and dads music. I walked out and Heyman rolled his eyes.

"Aw what's wrong Paul? Haven't seen you in a while" I smiled

"Great it's the WWE Princess" he mumbled

"Oh by the way thanks for the great idea like my tiara i think it was a really great idea like thank you so much I'd hug you but im good" my dad started laughing "it's real dimonds" I said showing him "don't touch It" I slapped his hand away as he went to touch it. "Now for the reason I'm out here shut up about my sisters"

"I can say what I want" he retorted

"Well-" I was cut off by my mums music

"You don't ever talk about my children ever again got it?" Mum said she kept going at him and slapped him then my mum attacked him. Me and dad let her go. Then Brock's music started. Dad got me and mum out of the ring just in time before Brock attacked dad. They kept going before dad got him out of the ring. Mum and I stood next to dad as RAW went to ads.

**Aj's POV**

"She's nuts" Someone said

"Yeah bit what ever" I smiled watching her. I walked down the halls to my office to see Daniel waiting for me.

"How dare you do that to me?!" He yelled

"What?" I asked innocently

"Leave me at the alter!" He screamed at me

"That was like 3 weeks ago get over it" I rolled my eyes and opened the door to my office he tried to walk in but I slammed the door in his face.

I was getting annoyed. Ever since I got the job as GM everyone but mostly Daniel and Vickie have been on my back.

"Hey Aj so about that meeting" John said coming in.


	4. Chapter 4: Aj resigns & Best Friend Duty

**Beth's POV**

"I'm resigning as your RAW general manger" Aj said. Everyone stood around in catering watching Aj. I stopped listening. Herd something about Vickie getting her job. Aj came backstage and I hugged her. I noticed cameras on us. God they are annoying.

"You don't have to do this" I whispered into her shoulder

"Yes I do" she choke back tears. John walked up I let her go and watched them talk.

"John the superstar was you" John looked shocked as Aj spoke.

"Oh hell no Imma be back!" I yelled. I walked of looking for Vickie. "Where's that bitch Vickie?" I asked everyone in catering everyone looked at the screen. I watched as she talked bad about Aj. I knew she would take some time so I went into the locker room and put on my rig attire my tiara and took Aj's knee high converses and told them it hit my music.

**Aj's POV**

"What's she doing?" I asked leaning into John

"She came in here before asking where Vickie was and then left" Randy said

"Is she?" Shamus asked

"She is" Punk said

"Vickie would you shut the hell up!" Beth yelled into we mic walking up to the ring

"You can't talk to me that way just because your the so called WWE princess" everyone cheered She made an 'awh your to kind' face to everyone making us laugh "means nothing! I'm the supervising manger of Monday night RAW" everyone booed. Everyone including Beth laughed and she got into the ring. "And you can not-"

"Sh" Beth said

"I-"

"Sh"

"You-"

"Shhhh" Beth put her finger to Vickie's mouth. "Shut up and listen okay nod if you understand" Vickie nodded "good now you don't talk about Aj like that k? Also shut up about John too who cares if they are doing anything is it you business?" Vickie opened her "retorical question no it's not" Beth put her arm around Vickie and whispered into the mic "I think they are cute together but you know what ever floats your boat" I felt my cheeks go red "if I remember a few years ago before the great man Edge had to retire" everyone smiled remembering edge "you...you two got married right?" She said trying to remember "hang on I have this written down somewhere" Beth got her phone out "yep right here Vickie and Edge got married" She walked up to the ropes and leaned against them "I mean I love edge and all but what was he thinking?" She asked the crowd "so how is that different? Again retorical question it's not!" She yelled "I hope the board of directors are watching along with Vince yes I said Vince that way he listens and my parents because okay maybe you didn't wan Aj in power anymore I don't see why not she's pretty cool but Vickie! Why her?! I would rather have the computer back and have Michael cole read" She put a really stupid voice on "'I have an email from the RAW general manger and I quote' hell I'd have Michael Cole! Even" she put Johnny boys voice on "'People Power' with Johnny-" Beth stopped as want back to her normal voice "no sorry I can't say that he was the worst so anywhere back to Aj just shut up about her or I'll pull out your vocal cords and set them on fire" She lunged at Vickie making her scream. Her music started and She walked backstage. Everyone walked over to the tunnel and stood in 2 lines and clapped as she walked out except me and John. Of course there were cameras.

"Thank you" I said hugging her

"Your like my sister I'd anything for you" she smiled "even loose my job for you"

"Which will never happen" Punk spoke up.

**Beth's POV**

Aj and John walked off. Punk walked up to me

"This thing with Vickie isn't over yet is it?" He asked

"Nope" I sighed "come on let's go"

"Where now?"

"Mickie D's I'm starving"


	5. Chapter 5: What's Going On?

**Aj's POV**

"Come on Aj we have to get going" John said

"But Beth isn't here" I bit my lip and got my phone out and tried to call but just got her voice mail. "Beth come on we're gonna be late"

"Maybe she is going with someone else?" John said I rang again and she answered

"Beth where the hell are you?!" I asked

"I'm sorry I slept in! Just go I'll get Punk to drop me off" she said

"How do you know punk is still here?" I asked

"He just texted saying he was late okay Bye" she hung up

"Let's go then" I said

"Where's Beth?" John asked

"Getting a ride with punk"

**Beth's POV**

I put my phone down and sighed

"That was close" Punk said from the bathroom door

"Get dressed" I said throwing his boxers at him "we're late" I got up and grabbed some clothes. I got my blue and white high waisted shorts, a black and white tiger printed top and put on my red vans. I put some eye liner on and curled the end of my hair. I went back out and packed my bag while punk was finished already.

"You take forever" Punk said and grabbed his bag

"Shut up it takes time to look this beautiful" I said flipping my hair. We made our way to the airport and just made the plane. I sat in my seat next to AJ.

"Bout time" she said

"Shut up I over slept" I mumbled.

Yeah over slept my ass you hardly slept ;)- Punk

"Shut up punk" I turned around and hissed him. I put my headphones in as the plane took off. It was a good ride I slept some more. As we landed Aj poked me to wake me up. We walked off the plane the boys helped me and Aj get our bags.

"We have to go straight to the arena" John said

"Do we have to?" I groaned. I just wanted to sleep still.

"Yep now get in" Aj pushed me in before getting in the front with John and Punk got in with me. I leaned my head onto Punk's shoulder and fell asleep again. I don't know how long I was asleep for before Punk was poking my ribs trying to get me to wake up.

"Beth! We're here" He said opening the door and getting his bags out "get out"

"Ugh...carry me" I mumbled. Punk handed his bag to John and Aj grabbed mine while Punk picked me up bridal style and we all walked towards the arena.

"I'll meet you at the locker room" Punk said to John and followed Aj to the divas locker room. "There" he said while throwing me on the couch

"Ow!" I yelled at him

"Yeah well see ya later" he shut the door and walked off. I laid there for a few seconds before getting up to get ready.

"So you and punk" Eve hissed while getting her divas title out. I rolled my eyes. Every diva knows that Eve has a thing for Punk and because she is divas champ and he is the WWE champ she believes that they should be together.

"Piss off eve there is nothing between me and punk I have no feelings for him" I told her getting my clothes out. Truth was I have no idea what my feelings for Punk were. Once I got dressed Aj, Kaitlyn and I went to catering.

"Sup boys" I nodded to them and sat down.

"Men we are men" Shameus said. Punk, John, Randy, Ted and Cody agreed

"Bo-ys" I said again smirking

"Beth!" I turned and saw dad great.

**CM Punk's POV (after he dropped Beth at the divas locker room)**

I headed to the locker room. When I got there I got dressed into my attire and went on twitter.

"What's going on with you and Beth?" John asked

"Nothing" I told him he stared at me "nothing! I swear besides you really think Hunter would let anyone near her?"

"Good point" he nodded. We walked out of the locker room and walked to catering meeting up with Randy, Shameus, Cody and Ted. We all grabbed food and sat down.

"Sup boys" Beth nodded to us and sat down with Kaitlyn and Aj

"Men we are men" Shameus said. John, Randy, Ted, Cody and I agreed

"Bo-ys" She said again smirking

"Beth!" We all turned and saw Hunter. She huffed and walked over to him.

"What has she done?" I asked

"Nothing as far as I know" Aj said

"Yeah but what about..." We herd her say "alright" she walked back over

"What's wrong?" Aj asked

"Oh nothing just Aurora is just gonna travel with me for two weeks" She said before a little girl ran up to her. "And here she is Rora this is Shameus Randy John Cody Ted Punk and you know Aj and Kaitlyn guys this is my oldest younger sister Aurora" we all said hello to the little girl before heading off in different directions as RAW started.

**Back to Beth's POV**

I sat with Aurora in the Divas locker room watching RAW.

"Beth" she looked up at me "do you have a match tonight?"

"Yeah but your gonna go to dad while I have my match" I said

"What happens if Brock comes out?"

"He won't he's not here I'll be fine" I kissed her head. I had no idea if Brock is here or not "actually my match is soon come on" I took her hand and took her to dad's office before going to the gorilla position. I was facing Eve tonight. Her music hit and she walked out doing the stupid wave. As my music hit I made my way out gave the tiara to a little girl with glasses. I got in the ring took my hoodie off and the bell rang. Eve ran at me and it started. She was going harder wanting it more. As she put me in a head lock she whispered "stay away from Punk"

In the end I won. As the bell rang I whispered to her "he is a friend" my music started and I celebrating my win when Brock's music hit. I stared up at the stage and waited. Thankfully on Paul came out and he just stood the sarcastically clapping his hands. What the hell was he up too?


	6. Chapter 6: Looking Like A Family

**Beth's POV**

In the end I won. As the bell rang I whispered to her "he is a friend" my music started and I celebrating my win when Brock's music hit. I stared up at the stage and waited. Thankfully on Paul came out and he just stood the sarcastically clapping his hands. What the hell was he up too?

"What do you want?" I asked him

"I want you to go tell your father something" he said walking down the ramp and got into the ring. "I want you to go and tell him that my client Brock Lesner-"

"Hang on" I cut him off "everyone knows your representing Brock and you don't have to say his last name everyone knows who he is okay Walrus" I smirked knowing he hated being called walrus. "Actually I think your more a dolphin" he opened his mouth to talk "well you bore me" I got out of the ring with my microphone and walked up the ramp. As I went to walk backstage I turned around

"Did you know dolphins are just gay sharks" I smiled and walked backstage

"Nice" Aj said coming up to me with Punk and John. I smiled at then before my eyes went to Punk. "Well me and John have a match" Aj said and her and John walked away. Things felt awkward between me and Punk.

"Um I think-" Punk started but then Eve walked up putting her arms around him

"Hey punk" she smiled before looking at me in disgust. "So where do you want to go tonight?"

"With you no where now leave" He pushed her away. Eve looked shocked before she walked away.

"Like I was saying I think we should-" this time he was cut of Aurora running up with dad walking behind her slowly. I picked up her.

"We should talk later" I said he nodded and walked away.

"What was that about?" Dad asked

"Nothing" he gave me the look "Nothing! I promise"

"Hmm okay" he said "I'm going out to the ring" he said and turned away walking a few steps and looked back at us. "Don't do anything stupid"

"Like we would do something stupid" I said walking away with Aurora back to the divas locker room. I got changed into some grey Victoria secret sweats and a purple singlet and sat on the couch with Aurora to finish watching RAW. We watched with some of the other divas while dad was out in the ring talking about his match with Brock. He was talking about how Brock broke his arm.

"Triple H" Paul Haymen said. He was on the screen with Brock. They started talking about how dad was going to loose to Brock at summer slam and that me and my sisters would hate that he our father.

"Don't you dare talk about my kids" dad said

"Why not?" The 2 walked down the hall and stopped out the front of divas locker room.

"Oh Beth!" Heyman said knocking on the door.

"Aurora come here" I pulled her onto my lap. I looked around the room others in the room with us were the Bella's, Kaitlyn, Alicia Fox and Natalya.

"You leave them!" Dad yelled. Brock opened the door.

"Dude! Someone could have been changing!" I said they walked towards me. "Go to Kaitlyn" I whispered to Aurora. She jumped over the back of the couch and went to Kaitlyn.

"Leave" I said "leave me and leave my sister"

"But why would we want to do that?" Heyman said Brock walked closer to me

"Beth!" Dad yelled "don't do anything stupid!" He got out of the ring

"Like this?" I asked and shoved Brock.

"Brock don't!" Heyman tried to stop him from getting closer to me. I tried to size up to him but I was an ant compared to him. He grabbed me by my singlet threw me against the lockers before forming me across the room. I yelled in pain.

"Go go go!" I herd Paul say.

**CM Punk's POV**

I was sitting in catering with Randy, Shameus, John and Aj when we saw what was going on with Beth.

"Holy shit!" We saw hunter run past on his way there.

"Should we?" Randy asked

"Yeah" Aj went to run but John grabbed her

"Hunter has probably taken her to the trainers" John said as if on cue Hunter walked past with Beth in his arms and Kaitlyn and Aurora following.

"Let's go" I said. We got up and followed them.

"Kaitlyn how is she?" I asked as we got to the trainers. Aurora and Kaitlyn were outside the room.

"We don't know anything" she said Aj picked Aurora up and we waited and waited. Finally after about half an hour Hunter came out.

"How is she?" John asked

"Bruised ribs but other then that she's okay" he said "but punk she wants to talk to you" I looked confused

"Me? Why me?" I asked he shrugged before moving away from the door and let me in. I closed the door behind me and walked over to her.

"What's wrong?" I asked she looked like she wanted to say something then chose against it.

"Nothing I just wanted someone who wouldn't constantly ask me if I was okay to come in first" she smiled "and I was wondering if you would take me back to the hotel? If dad does ill get another lecture then one from mum and if Aj and John do Aj will say I was stupid"

"Well even though that was really stupid" I said she rolled her eyes "it was pretty badass" we laughed and I hugged her our faces turned to each other lips millimeters a part then she turned away.

"Thanks help me to the locker room?"

"Sure" I helped her off the table and she slowly made her way out.

"Punk is taking me back to the hotel" she said "he won't bloody lecture me"

"Can I come?" Aurora asked

"Sure come on" She said taking her hand. We walked slowly down the halls.

"I'll get my stuff and meet you at the divas locker room alright?" I said she nodded and walked slowly down the hall. I walked inside getting my hoodie and putting it on grabbing my bag.

"Dude what's going on with you and Beth?" Randy asked coming in with John

"Nothing I swear" I said going towards the door

"Really? Something has happened" John stared at me

"Nothing okay" I told them and walked out towards the divas locker room. When I got I knocked on the door which unfortunately Eve opened the door.

"Oh hey punk changed your mind?" She smiled at me

"No I'm here to help Beth" she groaned in disgust and shut the door.

"Eve!" I herd Beth yell before the door opened again this time Kaitlyn was there.

"Come in Punk" she said letting me.

"Thanks Kait you ready?" I asked Beth

"Yeah come on" she held her bag in one hand and took Aurora's hand in the other and followed me. She went to put her bag over her shoulder but groaned in pain.

"Here I'll hold it" I said taking her bag from her

"Thanks" she smiled and we walked out where there was a lot of people taking photos. We made our way to the car. I put our bags in the boot and Beth helped Aurora into the car. If someone didn't know anything they would think we were a family. It took about 20 minuets to get to the hotel and the whole time we were laughing. Aurora had fallen asleep.

"I guess I'll wake her up" Beth sighed

"It's okay I can carry her" I said she smiled as we got out. I carefully picked up Aurora. Her head went straight into my neck. I had Aurora on my hip and my bag on my opposite shoulder plus my suitcase rolling behind me. Beth was walking next to me holding her bag and rolling her suitcase behind her. We walked up to the front desk the women looked up and smiled at us.

"Ah just want to book in one room for Phillip Brooks" I said. Beth laughed as I said my full name "shut up" I said to her

"And Beth Levesque" she said

"Ah I have a one for a Phillip but no Beth" she said

"Are you kidding me?" She groaned

"How many beds are in mine?" I asked

"One king one single" she said

"You guys can room with me" I said she handed 2 keys and we made our way up to the room.

"You and Aurora can share the king" I said

"Uh well as much as I love her I don't want to share a bed with her" I raised my eyebrows at her "she rolls around and kicks in her sleep"

"Ah and that probably wouldn't be good in your state" I said as she opened the door. I dropped my bags on the ground and put aurora on the bed.

"You can have the king I'll sleep on the couch" I said

"Punk we have ya know" she said awkwardly "I think we can share a bed for one night"

"Alright" she went and helped Aurora get into bed. I went to the bathroom and had a shower. I walked back out to the bed and laid on top of the covers and went on twitter while Beth went into the bathroom. I replied to a few people on twitter. A few we're asking about Beth. So I sent out a tweet-

_Why are you guys asking about Beth? What makes you think I know anything?_

I turned twitter off and pulled the covers back. I sent a message to Aj as she had sent me 10 messages asking for Beth was. I was in the middle of texting when Beth came out of the bathroom her brown and bright red hair down, black shorts and was pulling her purple singlet down over the white tape that the trainers had put over her ribs. She laid down on her stomach groaning a bit before going to sleep. I stared at her before putting the covers over her, sending the message to Aj, looking at Aurora and laid down to fall asleep.


	7. Chapter 7: Too Dangerous

**Beth's POV**

I groaned as I rolled over. My ribs were killing me. I looked at Punk. He looked so peaceful. The fuck Beth! No don't think like that! You can't like punk! I looked at the time it was only 1 am. I sighed and tried to get back to sleep.

I woke up to punk's arms around me and me cuddling into his chest. Oh god. I rolled away and got out of the bed. Punk must have realized that I wasn't in the bed anymore and stirred waking up.

"Hey" he mumbled

"Hi" I said I started rolling the tape off my body to revel big purple bruises on my ribs and back.

"Ouch" punk said sitting up and looking at me

"Here can you take some photos of them?" I asked chucking him my phone

"Sure" he took my and took some photos for me. He ran his fingers lightly over them but I still pulled away. "Sorry"

"It's okay" I grabbed the tape and put it back on. My phone started ringing. I looked at the name.

"Hi mum" I mumbled

"God Beth how could you be so stupid?!" Mum yelled at me

"Mum I will hang up" I said

"Okay I'm sorry how are you?" She asked

"Okay I guess just have massive purple bruises on me" I said

"How's Aurora?" She asked

"Okay I think she is still asleep but mum I don't think she should be on the road with me" I said "what happened to me last night could have easily happened to her"

"I know she just misses having you around" mum sighed

"I miss being around her too" I sat on the bed as if it was natural just laid my head on Punk's shoulder "I'll talk to her about not touring"

"Alright I have to go" mum said "don't do anything stupid"

"I won't mum bye" I hung up and sighed

"You okay?" Punk asked

"Yeah just have to tell Aurora that she can't tour with me anymore its too dangerous" I groaned. I looked over to Aurora who was starting to wake up.

"Have fun with that" Punk said getting up, grabbing clothes and going to the bathroom. I sighed and got out of the bed and went over to Aurora.

"Wake up Rora" I said lightly pushing her.

"Hmm" she mumbled rolling over

"Aurora wake up I need to talk to you" I said sitting on her bed against the wall. Aurora sat up wrapping the white donna around her.

"Aurora me mum and probably dad think it would be better if you don't your with me" I said. Tears came straight to her eyes.

"No! I wanna stay here on the road with you and Aj and Punk and John!" She cried before jumping on the bed.

"Aurora calm down" I tried to stop her

"No! I wanna stay!" She yelled. She jumped off the bed and ran out of the room.

"Aurora!" I ran after her but I was much slower even though she didn't run that fast.

"What's going on?" Punk asked coming out of the bath room in his boxers.

"Grab her" I said from the doorway as Aurora ran for the door. Punk quickly grabbed her for me. And she quickly started hitting his tattooed chest. "Aurora stop here" I put my arms out.

"You can't hit her" punk said. I grabbed her and walked to mine and Punk's bed.

"Aurora you can't stay on the road with me it's too dangerous" I said sitting with her in my lap

"No it's no" she argued. I grabbed my phone and showed her the pictures of my bruises

"Aurora these are my bruises this could have very easily of happened to you" I said. She looked at the pictures

"But I wanna spend time with you" She mumbled

"I wanna spend time with you too" I told her "but we can Skype all the time and call"

"Promise?" She asked I wiped her tears

"Promise" I nodded

"Awh" we looked and saw Punk standing at the door

"You know what you have to do right" I smiled at Aurora she nodded and walked over to punk smiling. Punk was smiling too that was until Aurora grabbed the pillow on the ground and started hitting him with it. I couldn't stop laughing but it got me thinking. I could see my life like this with Punk.

"Come on Aurora lets get dressed an get some breakfast" Aurora went and got dressed

"I'm so confused" Punk said coming to the bed. I leaned over and kissed him.

"Thank you for everything you have done for me and Aurora last night" I said before getting up and getting dressed. Once dressed me and Aurora went down to the hotel restaurant where we found Mum, Dad, Murphy and Vaughn.

"Hey guys" we smiled and sat down.

"How are you?" Dad asked I got my phone out and showed them the pictures.

"Ouchie" Murphy said

"Yeah but I'm okay for now" I said

"Aren't you meant to have a match on Friday?" Mum asked

"Yeah ill be fine don't worry" I said as Aurora jumped onto my lap.

"What are the matches at summer slam?" Aurora asked

"Dad and Brock Me and Eve for the title CM Punk Big Show and John for the title" I said

"John and punk? I thought they were friends" she asked me

"They are don't worry" I reassured her. We sat and ate and for once we weren't talking about wrestling. "I've gotta go pack so I can leave for Smackdown later" I said. I hugged them all before going back upstairs to my room.

"Back already?" Punk asked

"Gotta pack my bag" I said "leaving for Smackdown tonight" I grabbed my bag

"Your going to wrestle in your state?" He questioned "When tonight?" He asked

"1 am" I said "going with Kaitlyn"

"Wow" he said. I grabbed all my stuff and put it in my bag.

"God how can it not all fit" I groaned

"Here sit on it" Punk told me I did as he said then he pulled the zip closed for me.

"Thanks" I smiled. We looked at each other. God Beth stop having moments with him- probably doesn't help that I kissed him before. Stupid Stupid Stupid.

That night it was about 9 o'clock. Mum and Dad had taken Aurora so it was just me and Punk in the room. We were sitting on the king bed and watching Russell Howard's Good News. So funny.

"When you leaving for the airport?" He asked

"Couple of hours gonna meet Kaitlyn at the front desk" I said. I leaned my head onto Punk's shoulder and he wrapped his arm around me. It was simple and it's good and how I liked it.

**now this story has over 1,000 views and I think that is bloody amazing! But no one really reviews that is except for TiaraShine so if you guys could review maybe to even just same please update would make me feel heaps better about this.**

**Also does anyone know how to say Vaughn? You know Steph and Triple H's daughters name cause I don't know how to say it**


	8. Chapter 8: It's Time For SummerSlam

**Beth's POV**

Couple of hours later I got up and changed my clothes. I changed into ripped skinny jeans, a Grey sweater with the words Make Love is white block letters and a grey beanie. I walked out of the bathroom and picked up suitcase and wrestling bag.

"Alright I'll see you at SummerSlam I guess" I smiled at him "thanks again Punk"

"Your welcome" we stared at each other for a bit before I walked out down to the lobby where I met Kaitlyn and we made our way to the airport.

**Punk's POV**

Stupid Stupid Stupid. Why didn't I tell her how I felt? Why didn't I go with her? I had the perfect time to and I did nothing. Fuck I'm going to be in the friend zone. But maybe that isn't so bad?

I looked through the channels on TV before deciding on watching Family Guy. Of course a repeat.

**Beth's POV**

Kaitlyn and I walked down the halls of the arena on Friday.

"You ready to battle Eve on Sunday?" She asked

"Yeah I think so I just want her to stop running her mouth" I said as we walked to the gorilla position. Me and Kaitlyn were taking The Bella Twins.

My music hit and we walked out together high fived a few fans before sliding into the ring and waiting. The Bella's came out and we started the match. It was a real easy match for me and Kaitlyn. It was over in about 5 minuets. Kaitlyn and I stood on opposite turn buckles.

"Watch out!" She yelled I turned and jumped off the second turnbuckle kicking my leg out and hitting eve right in the face.

"Oh well" I shrugged and we got out "see ya on Sunday!" I called to her

**Punk's POV**

"Wow" John said. We were all in his room watching

"She's good" I said

"Yeah" Aj agreed.

"Where did she learn to wrestle like that?" I asked

"Her dad Edge Christian and Shawn" Aj said

"Of course" John laughed

"Hey john" I said he looked over at me "I'm gonna bet your ass on Sunday" I smirked

"In your dream punk" he laughed.

**Beth's POV**

It is finally Summer Slam! I am so nervous about my match with Eve but I was also very worried about dad's match with Brock. Uncle Shawn was planning on being here but you know Brock had to get involved and brake his arm.

I walked into the divas room luckily only Aj was in there.

"Hey what's up?" She asked seeing my nervous face "nervous about your match? Your dads?" She asked

"I'm late" I said simply and quietly

"Late?" She questioned then it hit her. Her eyes widened "oh wait...who have you done it with?" I bit my lip "Punk"

"Yes okay Punk" I sighed "I didn't mean to"

"What he just tripped and fell in?" She laughed

"Aj this isn't funny!"

"Have you told him?" She asked

"No I'm not even sure if its or not" I sighed and got my ring attire out of my bag and got changed. I pulled on my knee high converses and sighed. I still had tap around my ribs as I didn't want Eve to hit straight onto my bruises.

"Hey" she said coming up to me "everything will be okay" she hugged me "but I suggest you tell him tonight"

"Really?" I asked

"Yes go tell him now" I nodded and walked down the hall. I found Punk standing in catering.

"Hey punk" I smiled

"Hey Beth what's up?" He asked

"Well I don't know how to say this but" I started

"Beth" I turned and saw my mum

"Don't worry tell me later" he smiled and walked off.

"Come on got some people who want to see you" she said smiling. I followed her to dad's office where everyone was. And everyone as in Dad, Aurora, Murphy, Vaughn, Grandpa Vince, Grandma Linda and even Uncle Shane.

"What are you guys doing here?!" I smiled I saw cameras in the room. I like to ignore them and just act the way I always would.

"Couldn't miss you first shot at the title" Shane said hugging me

"Yeah so don't stuff it up" Grandpa said earning a slap from grandma

"I'll try" I laughed and hugged them

"How are you dad?" I asked him.

"I'm fine all good how about you?" He asked wrapping his hands

"Good a little sore nervous" I breathed. An announcement went over saying it was gonna start soon.

"My match is 4th I'll come see you guys after that" I smiled hugging my 3 younger sisters before heading out. The match that was on now was Chris Jericho vs Dolph Ziggler. I went to the divas locker room and started stretching. Thankfully Eve wasn't in there. I sat on the ground while I watched the show. Chris defeated Dolph and now Daniel Bryan was up against Kane.

I got up and walked out. Where I saw Aj.

"Did you talk to him?" She asked

"No I got pulled away to the family" I sighed. Punk and John walked around the corner.

"Nows your chance!" She ran up and pulled John away I laughed at her and walked up to punk.

"What?" He was so confused "good luck by the way"

"Thanks you too" I smiled

"So you wanted to say something before?" He asked

"Ah yes right well-"

"Miss Levesque your match is next" a crew member said coming up to me

"I'll see you after your match alright" punk said "good luck again" he walked off

"Bloody hell" I muttered and walked to the gorilla position where my family turned up. "Guys" I laughed

"Don't think we were gonna miss being the last to see you go out and the first to see you when you bring that title back" mum said wrapping her arms around me. We watched the moniter and waited for the Miz and Rey to finish their match. When Miz's music started I saw Eve walk up with her title. Miz walked back.

"It's time" Dad smiled.

"You can do this baby" mum smiled

"No matter what happens you have made us so proud" Grandpa said hugging me then grandma hugged me

"Go kick some ass" Shane smirked we fist bumped and then hugged. I bent down hugging my sisters. Fixed my tiara and got ready. It's now.


	9. Chapter 9: Imaginary Daughter

**No One's POV**

"This match is scheduled for wonfall" Justin Roberts said. Beth's music -still the mash up of her parents music- started and Beth ran out. A lot of people were watching backstage at the WWE's princess first title shot. As Beth walked down the ramp she looked for a girl to give her tiara too. Her eyes fell on a little blonde toddler, Alana Orton Randy Orton's daughter. Beth walked over and placed the tiara on Alana's head before sliding into the ring and waited for Eve to come down. Eve's music hit and she walked out with the title on her shoulder and doing a queen wave. The bell rang and the match began. It didn't take long for Eve to start hitting Beth's bruises. Eve pushed Beth out of the ring. Beth screamed in pain as she hit the floor. The ref started the count.

"1...2!"

"Come on Beth" Stephanie whispered as she watched on backstage.

"3...4!" Beth started rolling around "5...6!" She crawled towards the ring slowly standing up "7...8!" Beth rolled into the ring and her family breathed a sigh of relief. Beth started getting some momentum.

"Come on Eve!" She yelled and waited for Eve to stand up then kicked her in the stomach and did a pedigree. The crowd went crazy. Beth jumped up onto the top rope and did a moonsult and pinned Eve.

"1...2...3!" The crowd counted with the ref. The bell rang, Beth's music started and the crowd screamed.

"Here is your winner Beth Helmsley!" Justin said. Beth sat back on her knees one hand around her ribs and the on her mouth. She couldn't believe this was happening. The ref handed her, her title. She looked down at it, tears forming in her eyes.

**Beth's POV**

I can't believe this! I tried not to cry but I was just so happy. I jumped up onto the second turnbuckle and held the title high with one hand and kept my other on my ribs. They were bloody sore but I didn't care. Once I got backstage I hugged my family.

"Well done baby" dad smiled

"Thanks but guys kinda hurting me" I laughed and they all let me go

"Maybe you should go get check out?" Grandpa said

"I'll go now just gonna go get a drink" I smiled hugging them all one last time. I walked to catering where Aj, John, Shameus, Randy and Punk were.

"Congratulations!" Aj smiled hugging me.

"Ow okay hurting me" I smiled she let me go and then hugged the rest of them. I went and grabbed a bottle of water.

"Did you tell him?" Aj asked I took a sip of water and shook my head "why?"

"I had my match but I'm going to the trainers and then I'll go talk to him" I said.

"Okay" I said bye to them and walked to the trainers to get checked out. I was taking off the tape when Punk walked in.

"Ouch" he said. My bruises were now black. The trainer looked be over and gave me an ice pack. I walked out to catering

"I know you wanted to talk but my match is next can we talk after that?" He asked

"Yeah sure good luck" I said and he walked away. I went to find my dad who's match was gonna be after.

"You ready?" I asked dad

"Of course just don't do anything stupid" he said to me

"Why are you saying that to me?" I asked

"Cause I can see you doing something stupid" he said making me roll his eyes. We went to the gorilla position where the family were still. I was watching Punk's match. I really hope he wins. Aj walked up

"Still haven't this time his match" she rolled her eyes at me before wishing my dad good luck. Finally Punk's music started and he held the title high above his head. I smiled before turning my attention to dad. We herd the crowd yell and turned back to the tv where we saw Kevin Nash that's right Kevin Nash dad's long time friend attacking punk.

"What's he doing?!" I asked

"I have no idea" dad said "but I can't worry about that right now" he said. Finally Kevin stopped attacking Punk and left through the crowd.

"Alright good luck" mum said to dad and kissed him

"Ewwww" me, Aurora, Murphy and Uncle Shane said making our parents roll there eyes at us. While the Refs helped Punk backstage and took him to the trainers a video package for my dads match played. It had things from my dad's career, mums, mine and even my match just before and then it had stuff about Brock. Dad walked out and the crowd screamed then Brock walked down with Paul.

I stood with my family still holding the ice pack to my ribs. Dad was going really well.

"Beth" I herd punk I turned around and walked towards him

"Hey how are you? you okay?" I asked

"Yeah I'm fine just got winded" he said "what did you want to say?"

"Punk um I might-" the crowd yelled we looked at the moniter Brock had put the Kimora lock.

"Shit" I watched dad

"Tell me" he said

"Punk I think I am-"

"Ooooh shit" mum said "Beth Brock just broke your dads arm again" Brock's music started

"Look punk I'll tell you later" I went to walk away

"Just tell me quick now" he pulled me back

"Punk I can't"

"Come on"

"Okay I might be pregnant!" I said before running out down the ramp sliding in the ring to dad. Everyone 'oooh'ed as they saw my bruises. Brock smirked at me. I stood up and went to the ropes closest to him.

"Come on Brock!" I yelled "bring it!" He just smirked. I went back to dad. Mum ran down too. We helped dad out of the ring and walked backstage where trainers took him away. I looked at Punk who had a blank expression on his face.

"Idiot" I said walking past him and went to the divas locker room.

"You tell him?" Aj asked

"Yep" I said throwing a jacket on

"And? What did he say?" She jumped up and down

"Nothing he just stood there with a blank expression on his face" I said.

"So..."

"So nothing I test if it is then I'm screwed" I sighed and picked up my bag and my title and walked out to my car and went to the hotel. I threw my bag down, placed my title down and grabbed my phone and text Punk.

_Me: OMG Kevin Nash WTF thought he was dead LOL_

I guessed if I tried to make it funny he would be easier to talk to.

_Punk: So did I ;) but we still need to talk_

_Me: I know_

_Punk: You said you might be?_

_Me: Yeah I'm not sure I have to do a test_

_Punk: do you have one?_

I looked over at my bag

_Me: Yeah I was gonna take it soon_

_Punk: what room are you?_

_Me: 583_

_Punk: I'll be there in 10_

I sighed. I grabbed the test from my bag and read the package. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" I yelled and punk walked in.

"Hey"

"Hi" I sighed "I guess I'll be back" I went to the bathroom.

"How long do we wait?" He asked

"5 minuets" I said sitting on the bed next to him

"I just want to say whatever happens I'm gonna be here for you" he said I looked at him

"Really?" I asked

"Of course if you are I'm gonna be there for you no matter what" he said

"Thank you" I smiled at him and kissed his cheek. I looked into his eyes and he leaned in and kissed me. It got pretty heated.

"Hang on I might all ready be pregnant" I laughed "if I am pregnant I can see you holding her hand taking her around the arena or taking her into the gym with you"

"Hey if you are what makes you think it's a girl?" He asked

"What's wrong with a girl?" I asked crossing my arms

"Well first off they can be really emotional and then all the boys they date-"

"Boys date too" I pointed out

"But it's different if its a boy dating I won't have to go buy a gun" he said making me laugh

"I hope if its a girl she finds a guy like you" I said this time making him groan

"Don't say that I don't want to think of all the dickheads I'll have to chase off"

"Chase off? Yeah right" I laughed

"Go ask my sister how many boyfriends I chased off" he said

"If you chased all the boys away how would you get grand kids from her?" I asked

"Oh so now my imaginary daughter is having kids lets stop this conversation here" he said

"it's time" he nodded I walked to the bathroom grabbed the stick and walked back.

"So?"

"I'm-"


	10. Chapter 10: Kind Of Together

**Beth's POV**

"I'm not" I said I breathed a sigh of relief "thank god"

"That was close" Punk said. I sat with him on the bed again.

"Lots was said just before" I whispered looking down

"I meant it all" he said lifting my chin so I was looking at him. "I did" I smiled at him. "Beth I really like you"

"I like you too" I smiled. He laid down pulling me down next to him and wrapped his arms around me. We laid there together for a long time. I was starting to fall asleep when punk started moving.

"Stay" I mumbled

"Okay" he kissed my head

**Punk's POV**

I laid there with Beth in my arms, something I've wanted for a long time but I have no idea what this means for us. I hope she wants a relationship cause that's what I want. I stared at her long and hard. She was so peacefully and innocent sleeping there. I leaned my head onto hers and fell asleep.

When I woke up Beth wasn't in my arms. I looked up around to see her sitting on the couch watching Sponge bob.

"Wow sponge bob?" I laughed

"Shut up its a good show!" She protested. "When you have 3 little sisters your gonna end up liking the shows"

"hey don't blame them" I smiled. I actually sat down next to her and finished watching the show with her before she turned it off.

"So where do we stand?" She asked

"What?" I was shocked that she just came right out with it

"You and me what are we because I don't want to have a fling or a booty call because I have really strong feelings for you and I don't want to start-" I cut her off with a kiss.

"I want you I want you to be my girlfriend I want a relationship" I said

"Good because that's what I want" she smiled

"So Beth will you be my girlfriend?" I asked

"Yes Phillip I will" I groaned and she use my full real name. Phil I could handle but not Phillip.

"How's ya dad?" I asked

"Ugh he's in hospital he has to have surgery on it" she sighed "actually I should go see him"

"Yeah well you go there and I'll go to the gym I'm guessing that I'll Nash will show up again" I said we got up and got changed.

"I'll see you at the arena" she smiled and leaned up and kissed me. I kissed her back before we went our separate ways. I made my way to the hotel gym. I starting at the punching bag.

"Go talk to Beth" Aj said coming up to me

"Uh what?" I asked

"You need to grow a pair man up and find out if she's is" she said

"You mean if she's pregnant?" She nodded "she isn't found that out last night Aj"

"Oh sorry she hasn't told me anything" she smiled "where is she?"

"She went to the hospital to see her dad" I asked

"Okay thanks" she ran off.

"Wow" I laughed and continued to punch the bag.

**Beth's POV**

I pulled up at the hospital I grabbed my phone and texted mum. As I walked into be hospital mum texted me back with the room number.

As I headed to the elevator I saw Aj running to me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I stepped out of the elevator.

"To talk because you haven't called me so fill me in" she said

"Not pregnant and uh me and Punk are kind of together" I smiled at the last part

"Wait what?! Kind of together?!"

"Okay he asked me out and I said yes" I laughed as she jumped up and down

"That's amazing" she smiled

"Okay well I'm going to see my dad you wanna come with?" I asked

"I would but I have to go to the gym I was there before but then punk told me you where here" she said. We hugged and then she left. I headed up to dad's room. I knocked on the door and let my self in. Dad's arm was in a sling and he had Murphy sitting on his lap looking at something, mum was sitting with Aurora and Vaughn was in her stroller asleep.

"Hey" I smiled and shut the door

"Hey sweetie" mum smiled at me

"How are you dad?" I asked sitting down next to mum

"Fine" he said "how did you spend last night with your first title win?" He smiled

"I just went back to my hotel room" I shrugged

"Serious?" Mum said

"Yeah I was to busy worrying about him" I lied

"Bullshit" Dad said. Bother Murphy and Aurora made a 'o' with their mouths

"Daddy said a bad word!" Murphy said pointing at dad

"Yeah daddy" I smirked at him

"Bad daddy" Aurora shook her head. Mum and I sat there trying not to laugh.

"When are you having surgery?" I asked

"Later tonight" he said turning the page in Murphy's book "so don't do anything stupid at raw tonight"

"You have to trust me dad I would never do anything stupid" I said

"Oh like when you pushed Brock making him bruise your ribs?" He asked

"Okay one off" I said

"Hey what's going on with you and punk?" Mum asked changing the subject

"Nothing" I lied. I didn't really want to tell them cause I don't think they want me with him. "We're just friends"

"Good" dad said. See. Mum stared at me. She could always tell when I didn't tell her something.

"Hmmm k" she said still staring at me. I stayed at the hospital for the rest of the day until I had to leave for raw.

"I'll see you guys later" I said I hugged dad before leaving. When I got to my car I texted Punk asking him if he could bring my wrestling bag and title. He replied saying he already got them and was already at the arena.

As I made my way into the arena I wet straight to the men's locker room.

"Hey John is punk here?" I asked as John opened the door for me

"Yeah punk it's for you" John said walking away. Punk walked to the door with my bag.

"Here" he smiled

"Thanks I'll see you in catering in about 10?" I asked

"Of course" he leaned down and kissed me I turned to walk away when I herd John

"I knew something was going on!" He yelled. I laughed shook my head and walked to the divas locker room and got changed into my ring attire.

"Give me my title back" I turned and looked at Eve and she actually had my title in her hands.

"Sorry bitch but its my title" I said grabbing off her "and it's not becoming yours any time soon" I grabbed my phone and walked out to catering with my title.

"Why did you bring your title?" Aj asked as I sat with her and Kaitlyn

"Bloody eve just tried to take it" I said sitting down. A couple of minuets later Punk, John and Shameus walked up with plates of food

"Hey" they smiled

"Oh food" I smiled taking Punk's chips

"Oi!" He slapped my hand

"Hey we've been dating for less the 24 hours I will dump your butt" I smiled he leaned over and kissed me.

"Wait what?!" Shameus said "your dating?"

"Yep but I kinda don't want my parents to find out so shut up" I said. RAW started and Kevin Nash was in the ring talking about how he was told to hurt the winner.

"I'll be back" punk said and walked away. It didn't take long till Punk was out there.

"Do you wanna see the text message on my telephone?" Kevin asked

"Here wanna see the text Beth Helmsley" the crowd cheered at my name "sent me last night?" Punk grabbed his phone out "OMG Kevin Nash WTF thought he was dead LOL" he said reading my message.

"Wouldn't you know if Nash was dead?" John asked

"Yeah but I was bored I need some fun in my life" I smiled


	11. Chapter 11: It Was Your Dress

**Beth's POV**

Finally RAW was over but we were still sitting in catering.

"Let's go out" Aj said

"Yes!" I agreed the guys jut stared at us "come on guys I didn't do anything yesterday for winning my title I just wanna have some fun"

"I think we should" Kaitlyn agreed. All the guys started arguing. I gave Punk a pleaded look.

"I'm in" Punk mumbled everyone stared at him "it'll be fun"

"Man your whipped!" John said throwing a chip at him. After a lot of arguing we managed to get them to come out. Me, Aj and Kaitlyn went to the locker room to get changed. Once we got changed we meet the boys in the car park and made out way to a club. There was a few other superstars there as well.

"Punk come dance" I said as my favorite song came on I saw Aj do the same to John and Kaitlyn was already dancing with Shameus. He grumbled

"Fine I'll find someone who would!" I huffed at him before turning away but his arms wrapped around my waist and he pulled me back to him.

"Come on then" he sighed I giggled and pulled him to the dance floor. We held hands and danced.

"Remember when I said I don't want my parents to find out?" I said as we danced

"Yeah?"

"I don't know how long that will last" I said looking around at all the other superstars an divas starring at us

"Meh I don't care" he said and leaned down and kissed me.

"Of course you don't" I laughed. As the night went on everyone was getting more and more drunk except for of course Punk. I had only had a little bit. At around 3am the club closed and we went to our rooms. I was sharing with Punk. I got changed and laid next to punk cuddling into his chest. His arms wrapped around me and I traced his tattoos with my finger until I fell asleep.

* * *

I rolled over and looked at the time 10am. I got up because tonight I was going to be on main event and then Conon. I grabbed some food before going back to the bed where Punk was still sleeping. I grabbed my laptop and went on twitter which was going crazy for some reason. 4 tweets stood out to me.

_StephanieMcmahon: TheBethL call me now we need to talk_

_TripeH: TheBethL answer your mothers call! Or at least her tweet!_

_VinceMcmahon: TheBethL don't ignore your parents we all need to talk_

_StephanieMcmahon: TheBethL IF YOU DON'T ANSWER YOUR PHONE YOUR GROUNDED I DON'T CARE HOW OLD YOU ARE!_

Oh god. I grabbed my phone off the bedside table. I had about a thousand missed calls from mum dad and grandpa but also a tweet from Aj.

Girl answer your parents they seriously need to talk to you!

If they talked to Aj this is important. I dialed mums number.

"Beth what the hell!" She screamed

"What?" I asked

"Where have you been?!"

"Asleep I slept in today okay?" I asked

"And what's with the hash tag on twitter?!" Man she is pissed

"What hash tag mum?" I mumbled

"#Beth&Punk!" My eyes widened and I looked at twitter which is where I saw a photo. I hung up on mum.

"Wake up!" I said hitting Punk a few times

"I'm up!" He said sitting up "what's wrong?"

"Look!" I pointed at the photo his eyes widened too. The photo was of me and punk last night at club dancing and kissing. "I woke up to 2 tweets from mum one from dad one from grandpa and heaps of missed calls twitter is a great place for discipline" my phone started ringing "it's my dad"

"Put it on speaker" he said I nodded and answer holding the phone in between me and Punk.

"Hello" I said

"We need to meet" he said calmly which was surprising

"Um who's this?" I asked

"Beth don't play dumb" he said punk laughed a little "he's there isn't he" dad said harshly

"Yeah" I sighed and hit him

"We all need to talk come to our room at 12" he said and hung up. It was now 11. I groaned and got up.

"Hey everything will be fine" he said pulling me into his chest

"I just want to know who took the picture" I said even though I had a good idea of who it was. I went to the bathroom and had a shower before getting into some skinny jeans and a big shirt.

"Ready?" Punk asked at 5 to 12

"I guess" I sighed and took his hand "I'm just kinda pissed that we couldn't keep it from my parents for not even 24 hrs"

"We'll be fine" he said. It's like he's never met my mother! I knocked on the door and Aurora opened it.

"Beth!" She smiled and hugged me and we walked inside. Mum and dad were getting Vaughn and Murphy ready, Aurora was jumping around and grandpa as looking at a computer not looking happy. Me and punk stood at the door still and just watched.

"Punk come here!" Aurora smiled. Aurora seemed to love Punk.

"Actually Aurora can you and Murphy take Vaughn to your room" mum said. Aurora rolled her eyes.

"She gets that from you" punk whispered to me. The 3 left the room.

"Sit down" dad said. We sat opposite the 3 of them. The was an awkward silence for a bit.

"So" I said trying to break the tension "how you guys doing?"

"I'd be better if my daughter's photo want the trending topic on twitter" mum said as grandpa turned the laptop around to show us the picture "in a really slutty dress too"

"That's your old dress" I said laughing she took the laptop and looked

"No it's not" she said

"I tried" I shrugged

"Now we need to fix this" grandpa said "your either going to have to break up or be okay with this on screen"

"I think they should break up" dad said I glared at them

"Punk can you go see if the girls are okay" mum said staring at me Punk got up and went to the room. They waited for the door to close before they talked.

"What the hell Beth!" Dad yelled "you are breaking up with him!"

"No I'm not you can't force me!" I yelled back

"We told you no dating superstars!" Mum said

"It's the rule of the family" grandpa said

"No! What! So mum is allowed to marry dad but I can't date punk! That's bullshit!" I yell

"That's completely different" mum said I stood up

"No it's not! I like punk you can't choose who I date and I don't give a shit what you say so piss off" I said

"Don't talk to us that way" dad warned me

"Or what you'll ground me? News flash I'm legal now you can't force me to do anything!" I walked over to the room punk went to grabbed his hand and walked out.

**No One's POV**

Vince, Stephanie and Hunter sat in silence after Beth and Punk left.

"She's right" Hunter said

"I don't care if she's right she gonna get hurt" Stephanie sighed rubbing her head

"Which is what I said with you" Vince said

"Shut up" Stephanie mumbled

"Where Beth?" Aurora asked coming out of the room.


End file.
